Red Eyes
by Mariana Taisho Cullen
Summary: Ela andava por uma rua deserta, fora expulsa de casa, mas ela encontra sua saída em Edward.
1. Red eyes

**Autora:** Mariana Marcatto (Eu *-*)

**Beta:** Word (XP)

**Shipper:** Isabella Swan & Edward Cullen

**Resumo:** Ela andava por uma rua deserta, for a expulse de casa, mas ela encontra sua saída em Edward. U/A One-Shot

_**Red eyes**_

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, e moro em uma Londres de 1918(Pra quem não sabe o ano em que o Edward foi transformado OK?).Passeava por uma rua deserta, o que não era incomum, já que eram 11horas da noite.

Estava me sentindo observada, olho para o lado procurando meu o dito cujo que me olhava, e para minha surpresa, me deparo com um par de olhos vermelhos recaídos sobre mim. Me assustei.

Aquele ser se aproximou de mim. Ele era muito bonito, músculos fortes, que estavam bem aparentes naquela blusa de época. Ele sorriu para mim, e meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa quando vi seus caninos aparentes e pontiagudos. Chegou mais perto e falou comigo:

-Quem é você?-Sua voz era sedosa e muito bonita, tanto quanto ele. –E o que estava fazendo sozinha fora de casa uma hora dessas? Nunca se sabe o que está solto por ai.

-Meu nome é Isabella Swan- Respondi, minha voz parecia estranha e esganiçada perto da dele. –Bem, eu fui expulsa de casa por não querer me casar. Afinal, qual é o seu nome?

-Entendo, e quem era o felizado a se casar com a senhorita?- Ele se aproximou mais, estava tão próximo, que se estendesse meu braço, tocaria seu tórax bem definido.

-Jacob Black era seu nome, mas o senhor não respondeu minha pergunta. –Ele ficou serio.

-Sou Edward Cullen. –Me encarou, seu olhos, já não me assustavam mais.

-Nunca ouvi falar de sua família. –Ele soltou uma risada gostosa, acompanhada de um sorriso torto que fez minhas pernas amolecerem.

-É porque Bella, eu sou um ser abominável, não vivo em sociedade, vivo na noite, escondido nas sombras. Acho q você sabe o que eu sou não é?

-Sim, tenho meus palpites, acho que você é um vampiro, suas presas são aparentes, a pele parece de um cadáver, e o q mais estaria fazendo na rua uma hora dessas?

-Simples, eu vim te encontrar, venho te observando a alguns dias, e tomei uma decisão. –Eu devia estar com uma cara bem engraçada, afinal, quantas vezes um vampiro super gostoso, conversa com você no meio da rua, falando que vem te observando e que tomou uma decisão?

-E qual foi essa decisão?- Ele me olhou, e seus olhos brilharam esperançosos.

-Bella, você quer ser minha companheira?Se tornar uma vampira e me acompanhar por toda a eternidade?

-Sim, eu não agüento mais esse mundo de magoas, tristezas e mortes. Quero começar uma vida nova, e que lugar melhor, que ao seu lado?- Ele se aproximou mais, retirou uma mexa de cabelo que tampava o meu pescoço, beijou ali.

-Está pronta?- Sentia sua respiração em meu cangote.

-Sim. –Foi então que eu senti. Aqueles dentes, que mais pareciam agulhas perfurarem minha pele, e o veneno invadir o meu sangue. Uma dor alucinante percorreu o meu corpo e desmaiei.

Acordei em um quarto mal iluminado, a única luz que tinha no local provinha das fraquejantes chamas de um lampião. Edward me encarava com um olhar de expectativa.

-Bom dia- Eu disse, levantando, ou pelo menos tentando levantar, pois senti uma enorme tontura ao fazê e me assentei na cama.

-Boa noite-Ele me corrigiu. -Como está se sentindo? –Andou até mim e me deu um leve beijo nos lábios, que eu correspondi.

-Péssima- Respondi, ele deu aquele sorriso torto que me fizera perder o fôlego na noite anterior.

-Não se preocupe, é normal, mas passará, logo depois que formos nos alimentar- Sorri para ele e me levantei um espelho que estava na parede, levei as Mãos até o rosto e a magnífica mulher refletida fez o mesmo.

-Você está linda. –Sussurou no meu ouvido.

-Vamos?- Peguei uma capa preta que estava sobre a cadeira e a vesti sobre meu vestido igualmente preto.

-Claro! –Passou os braços pro minha citura me conduzindo para fora da casa, para as ruas desertas de Londres.

Estava pronta para minha nova vida, para o meu novo amor. E tudo ao lado de Edward Cullen.

_**______________________________\\__________________________________**_

_E ai povo? Como vocês vão?_

_Como eu amooo crepúsculo(principalmente o EDWARD), resolvi escrever uma fic sobre ele._

_E saiu isso daí, que eu particularmente gostei._

_Se gostou ou não, deixe suas opiniões e faça uma escritora feliz._

_**KISSUS**_


	2. Beggining the new life

Cap.2 Beggining the new life

Esse era meu primeiro dia como vampira. Eu e Edward andávamos pelas ruas de Londres. De repente sinto um cheiro maravilhoso passar por meus pulmões. OMG, o que era aquilo? Sentia um desejo imenso de possuir aquilo. Edward pôs as mãos em meus ombros, me segurando para não ir atrás daquilo.

-Vejo que sentiu o cheiro não? - Me olhou sugestivamente –Sabe o que é isso?- Balancei a cabeça negativamente - É sangue humano, a mais gloriosa e magnífica refeição para nós.

-Eu quero - Disse com os olhos brilhando

-Então vamos pegar oras! –Ele correu, e eu fui atrás. Mais uma das vantagens de ser vampiro,é a super velocidade.

Chegamos a um beco escuro, o cheiro se intensificou. Podia ver no fundo um monte de trapos, fomos mais para perto e vi que era na verdade um mendigo machucado.

-Aprenda com o mestre - Ele sorriu e atacou sua presa. Eu não estava com medo, ou nojo. Somente com um enorme desejo de atacar também.

____________________________//______________________________

Olá meu leitores!

Já que vocês pediram, eu to aqui com uma continuação da fic...

Bom, respondendo as reviews, o motivo pelo qual o Edward tranformo ela tão rápido, eu vou explicar mais pra frente...

Não se preocupe, já no próximo capitulo, ela vai conhecer a família...

Preview: "Depois, voltou com sua irmã e mais cinco pessoas de olhos vermelhos que me fitavam curiosamente."


	3. The family

**Cap.3 The family**

Após nossa refeição, passeamos um pouco, Edward me ensinou algumas coisas. Paramos em frente a uma enorme mansão.

- O que viemos fazer aqui?

- Essa é a nossa casa, vou te apresentar sua nova família.- Ele sorriu torto, e eu predi o fôlego.

- Família?- Eu olhei em seus olhos, que estavam brilhantes.

- Sim, ou achou que eu era sozinho? - Ele abriu o portão de grades trançadas, que formavam um desenho esplendoroso.

Entramos, a casa era toda de pedra pelo lado de fora, o jardim era impecavelmente cuidado,as grandes janelas eram cobertas por cortinas pelo lado de dentro.

- Pronta?

- Sempre! - Ele sorriu torto e minhas pernas bambearam, acho que nunca ia me acostumar.

Ele segurou minha mão, entramos, o lado de dentro era tão glamuroso quanto o lado de fora, paredes em um tom de beje, com uma escada em espiral no final do corredor. As cortinas eram de um tom de verde, combinando perfeitamente com as poltronas que ficavam de frente a uma lareira de pedra. O piso era de madeira escura, do tom da estante abarrotada de livros na parede do lado oposto da lareira.

Derepente uma mulher desce as escadas, ela andava com a leveza de uma fada e mais parecia dançar. Seu vestido era comprido, em um tom de vermelho que contrastava com sua pele pálida e com seus olhos cor de sangue. Chegou perto de mim, deu uma volta e depositou um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Você deve ser Bella... - Deu um beijo estalado em Edward - Ouvi falar muito em você, meu irmão escolheu muito bem, você é muito bonita. -Sorriu, seu dentes eram perfeitamente brancos e brilhantes - A propósito, eu sou Alice, sua nova irmã...

- Olá! - cumprimentei - É bom te conhecer!

- Vou chamar o resto da família, volto já- E então desapareceu...

Eu estava tensa, mas se a família fosse como Alice, eu estaria muito feliz, ela era gentil e me fazia sentir bem. Edward me abraçou por trás(pensei merdaaa), apertando minha cintura.

Escutei passos se aproximarem, cada vez mais chegou com cinco pessoas de olhos vermelhos, que me fitavam curiosamente.

-Olá Bella, sou Carlisle - Ele era alto, tinha os cabelos louros bagunçados. - Essa é Esme, minha companheira. -Esme me deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela era linda! Seus cabelos castanhos, estavam comportavelmete presos em um coque alto, seu vestido era comprido, em um tom de rosa, usava jóias de aspecto caro.

-Seja bem vinda a família.- Disse ela em um sussuro.

-Bella, esses são meus irmãos: Jasper,- Quando foi apresentado, senti uma paz me invadir, me senti calma e feliz.- Emmet- que mais parecia um urso, porém seu olhos tinham um aspecto brincalhão, senti como se ele fosse meu irmão mais velho por toda a vida.- E suas respectivas companheiras, Alice, que você já conhece, e Rosalie.- Ela era tão bonita, que me senti estranha perto dela, tinha um aspecto mesquinho e arrogante, porém acho que no fundo vamos ser boas amigas.

-Bem, agora que todos se conhece, por que não vão dar uma volta pelo jardim dos fundos meu filho?- Disse Esme.

-Claro mamãe. Vamos Bella?

- Só um minuto.- Passei de pessoa em pessoa, ops, quero dizer de vampiro em vampiro dando um beijo em cada bochecha.- Estou muito feliz de estar aqui, nunca estive tão gratificada em toda a minha vida. Espero poder passar toda a eternidade ao lado de vocês. Pronto Edward, agora podemos ir.

Todos esboçaram um sorriso. Edward pegou minha mão e me levou para fora de casa.

- Agora Edward, quero que me explique por que me transformou.-Ele me encarou.

- Já estava esperando por essa pergunta- E sorriu.

____________________________//__________________________

_Oie gentee!!_

_Tá aqui mais um capitulo da fic Red eyes..._

_Como pedido, eles encontraram a família, no proximo capítulo eu vou expilcar tudo sobre a transformação e o negocio de vampiro._

_Mais pra frente eu vou explicar sobre o Jacob..._

_Não sei se vou colocar Lemons, mas deixem uma review falando se querem ou não._

_Se tiverem alguma sugestão pra fic é só mandar..._

_Não tem ninguem ai a fim de bettar essa fic não???_

_Só mais uma coisa, no meu perfil, vai ter algumas imagens pra ajudar, como por exemplo das roupas e paisagens. ok? Dá uma confirida lá..._

_Até a proxima _;D

_beijinhusssss_


	4. NA Respondendo os leitores

Respondendo algumas coisas...

**Bruna Watson**** :ta legal, mas ta beem direto né ODIEDIE e eles nao sao vegetarianos?**** :b**

Não, eles não são vegetarianos, como deu pra perceber pelo cap.2, eles tomam o sangue de um mendigo, além disso, ele têm os olhos vermelhos, coisas que só os vampiros não vegetarianos possuem.

**Nayfa****: QUANDO VC VAI POSTA O PROXIMO CAP.?/ ESTOU ANCIOSA**

Bom, eu vou tentar colocar capítulos uma vez por semana, a fic não está pronta, estou escrevendo na medida q posto, mas se por um acaso eu escrver mais de um capítulo por vez, eu posto mais frequentemante ok?

**Bruna Watson****: eu posso betar se tu quiser amr *-*só me dizer $:bjs**

Eu iria ficar muito feliz se vc fizesse esse favor pra mim, eu não tenho uma betta e estou necessitada... Depois me add no msn pra gente conversar ok?

**Alice Cullen****: Continua...Não acho melhor não colocar lemons nessa fic,deixa do jeito que está que assim tá muito bom.  
B-jos da Alice pra vc**

Tudo bem então, não vou colocar lemons nessa fic, mas acho q pode conter alguma coisa quase-lemon ou uma insinuação, mas nada detalhado ou muito pervertido. Ok? ;D

**Anne Lima:**** Ouns,que fofo!!Mas me explica uma coisa:todos eles bebem sangue humano ou são vegetarianos como o livro?Fiquei um pouco confusa nessa parte!!O resto está ótimo,parabéns!!beijokss**

Como eu já expliquei, eles não são vegetarianos, mas eu vou explicando as coisas ao longo da fic.

Nota final ;D

Fico feliz que todas vcs estão acompanhando e gostando da fic. Primeiramente eu fiquei com medo de postar, pois não sabia se tinha alguma fic parecida ou coisa do tipo. Essa história veio de um trabalho de Espanhol, acredite...

Bom, como eu disse antes vou tentar atualizar sempre aaqui e responder as reviews no cap. Além disso, estou tentando escrever capítulos maiores, pra deixar vcs mais felizes ok?

Desculpa usar um capitulo inteiro só pra explicar as coisas, mas me senti na obrigação de responder suas duvidas... ^^

Vou começar a escrever o próximo capitulo amanha e logo-logo ele tah aaqui ok??

Bjss

Mariiana Marcatto .


	5. Explaing some things

_**Explaing some things**_

Nós sentamos em um banco no jardim.

-Bom, acho que para explicar as coisas pra você, vou contar primeiramente sobre a historia dos vampiros.- Sua voz estava concentrada, mas seus olhos pareciam um pouco distantes.

-Todo vampiro, ao completar 5 anos de transformação, cria um elo com algum humano. Esse humano pode compartilhar os pensamentos e emoções com o vampiro, criando uma espécie de alma gêmea. Porém, nós não sabemos que é a pessoa, temos que ir em busca dela. No meu caso, essa pessoa é você...- Meus olhos se arregalaram.- Não me pergunte como podemos descobrir a pessoa certa, mas com você, eu simplesmente me senti bem e realizado ao seu lado. Primeiramente, ia te atacar, vinha te observando a alguns dias e seu cheiro era realmente quando me aproximei e conversei, não pude negar você a era a outra parte de minha alma.

-Ao descobrir a pessoa, devemos propor a eternidade, se ela aceitasse, seria transformada e passaria a viver com seu criador.- Deu um sorriso torto, minhas pernas bambearam, só pra variar- Com o passar do tempo, podem criar uma família, como Esme e Carlisle fizeram, transformando Alice, Emmet e eu. Como não podemos ter filhos, essa é uma forma, digamos, mais parecida com uma família normal. Agora, que eu te contei sobre mim é a sua vez. Conte-me sobre você.

- Bem, essa historia clareia muita coisa. Quanto a minha historia, não posso dizer que seja feliz. Nasci a 18 anos atrás, em uma vila pequena. Quando a vila foi atacada, minha mãe para me proteger pulou na minha frente, recebendo o golpe no meu lugar, eu tinha 4 anos. Meu pai, que era xerife, decidiu se mudar para um outro lugar, acabamos parando aqui. Porem, ele estava sofrendo com a morte de minha mãe, acabou se entregando as bebidas e aos jogos. Ele criou muitas dividas, e quando não tinha nada mais para apostar, apostou a minha mão em casamento ao vencedor. Ele perdeu, e eu fui designada para casar com Jacob Black.

-Espere um minuto, Black, esse nome me é conhecido... – Ele fez uma cara assustada- Wow, você sabe quem são os Black, Bella?

-Sim, eles são prósperos criadores e exploradores da região de Quileute, porque?

-Porque essa é apenas uma versão da historia, eles são os nossos inimigos, são lobisomens! – A minha cara surpresa deve realmente ter sido engraçada, pois Edward soltou uma risada –Eles são totalmente contra a nossa espécie, e eu acho que Carlisle vai ficar um pouco preocupado, pois quando descobrirem que eu transformei a noiva de um deles, tenho certeza de que não vão ficar muito felizes. Mas depois resolvemos isso, volte a sua historia agora.

-Bem, nós realmente vamos ter que explicar isso depois...

-Mas por enquanto, vou voltar a historia... Depois de alguns anos, passei a me encontrar com Jacob. Formamos uma grande amizade, por ele seria mais que isso, mas para mim, éramos somente grandes amigos. Hoje, quando estava andando por ai, era porque meu pai tinha acabado de ser assassinado em uma confusão no bar. Ele foi baleado, e perdeu muito sangue, quando recebi a noticia, Jacob não estava na cidade, e como ele era meu único amigo, não tinha com quem desabafar. Acabei saindo para esfriar a cabeça um pouco, e então encontrei você.

-Wow, é realmente uma grande historia, então, antes do dia clarear, o que já vai acontecer, tem alguma pergunta?

-Claro! Nós realmente fritamos no sol?

-Não, nós não fritamos no sol, digamos que ficamos brilhantes, como se milhares de diamantes estivessem incrustados em nós.

-Só isso? Pensei que fosse alguma coisa mais interessante! – E me deitei sobre seu colo.

-E não acha o fato de brilhar uma coisa interessante? Pois eu não acho nada discreto.- Ele começou a alisar meus cabelo.

- Estranho eu não ficar com sono com você fazendo cafuné em mim desse jeito.

-Bella, você não esta com sono simplesmente porque vampiros não dormem. – Ele deu aquele sorriso torto, e eu acho que se estivesse em pé teria caído.

- Wow, nos não dormimos? – E o que você fica fazendo no tempo vago?

-Bem, normalmente eu toco piano e aprendo algumas línguas novas, mas agora que eu tenho uma nova companheira, acho que teremos uma nova atividade.- Ele deu um sorriso safado e eu corei até a raiz dos cabelos.

Ele me deu um beijo e eu retribui, logo estávamos deitados no grama.

-Não sei porque, mas tenho a impressão de que também vou gostar muito dessa atividade.

- Bella, já disse que te amo?

-Pra dizer a verdade, ainda não disse não.

-Otimo, pois eu te amo.

-Isso é muitoo bom, porque eu também te amos.

Nos entramos. Não me pergunte porque tinha uma cama em um quarto de uma pessoa que não dorme, mais ela foi de grande utilidade.

___________________________//________________________

Esse capítulo ficou maiorzinho né gente? Espero que estejam gostando, e como prometido tah aqui o cap da semana.

Como eu falei, não coloquei lemons, somente insinuções, por isso espero que não briguem comigo.

Bjss

*Some em uma cortina de fumaça*


	6. The fight is comming

When the fight will start

A casa dos cullen era uma típica casa do século 20, diferentemente do que eu estava pensando, a casa era extremamente iluminada, ver a luz tocar a pele de Edward, e fazê-la brilhar era uma coisa inimaginável.

Nós estávamos conversando com Esme e Carlisle quando ouvimos batidas na porta. Alice foi atender com toda a sua graciosidade, algum tempo depois ela voltou, falando que os Black estavam aqui, a precupação ficou estampada da feição de todos presentes.

-Mande-os entrar - Carlisle ordenou – Alice deu uma volta de 180º e foi até a porta. Voltou com três homens altos e com um tom de pele avermelhada, todos tinham cabelos curtos e músculos fortes.

-Olá Sr. Cullen - Vejo que trouxe mais um membro para a sua família- Lançou um olhar desgostoso para mim.

-Bem Black ,você conhece as nossas tradições, e ela é a escolhida de Edward. Portanto, nós não temos nada a tratar, certo?

-Estou ciente das suas tradições, só estou aqui para conhece-la, alem disso, a noiva de meu filho esta desaparecida. É um pesar que eu não a conhecesse ainda, mas eu queria conferir se vocês não a viram por aí.

-Não sei quem ela é, mas qualquer informação e entrarei em contato.- Carlisle me olhou preocupado e os quileute pareceram não perceber, ainda bem... ^^

-Acho que já estamos de saída então, e não deixe de explicar a nova mocinha quais são as regras ok?

-Pode deixar Black. Alias, onde está o seu filho...

-Ele está em uma viagem, deve chegar antes dessa conversa terminar.-A campainha toca, e senti o clima ficar tenso.

-Porque não vai atender Jasper? – Ele foi até a sala principal. E voltou acompanhado de Jacob.

-Boa tarde a todos, boa tarde meu pai. – Ele me olhou, parecendo não me reconhecer, posso dizer que fiquei até um pouco ofendida, mas dava pra entender, as mudanças foram muitas.- Vejo que trouxeram uma nova integrante, deve ser sua companheira, não é Edward?-Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.- Qual o seu nome senhorita?

-Isabella.-Ele estancou, me olhou de cima abaixo e uma gota de compreensão pairou sobre sua cabeça.

-Be-be-lla??

-Sim Jacob, como vai?- Os Cullen me olharam com um olhar divertido no rosto, os quileute pareciam não entender nada.

-Vocês se conhecem daonde Jacob?

-Ela é a minha noiva. –Suas palavras agora estavam grossas, e mais pareciam um rosnar.

-Era sua noiva Jacob, agora eu estou com Edward. Você ainda é meu melhor amigo, mais nada.

-Você me trocou por isso???? – Ele ainda fez questão de enfatizar a palavra isso no final. Senti meu sangue ferver, pelo menos eu acho que foi isso, afinal, eu sou uma vampira, e nosso sangue é frio, mas enfim...

-Pra sua informação, não é isso, ele é a pessoa que eu amo. – Todos me encararam sérios, Se Jacob tivesse a pele uma pouco mais clara, eu podia jurar que ele estaria vermelho de raiva.

- Tudo bem então, seja feliz com o seu amado vampirinho, mas o pacto está acabado. Entramos em guerra senhor Cullen. – Ele se virou pra mim. – Passar bem vampira.

-Passar bem lobisomem.- Acho que eu falei "lobisomen" de uma forma tão seca, que Jacob se virou pra mim, o ódio estava estampado em seus olhos. Parecia que ia atacar, Edward colocou seu braço sobre meus ombros, de forma possessiva. Jacob tremeu ainda mais.

-Vamos embora Jacob.- Seu pai disse.

-Vamos, então vocês estão avisados, se preparem, nossas raças estão em guerra a partir de agora. – Ele se virou e foi embora, os outros foram atrás.

-Desculpe por tudo isso.- Eu disse, eles me olharam.

-Não foi sua culpa querida – Esme me abraçou como uma mãe faria.

-Bem, se entramos em guerra, é melhor nos prepararmos pra ela. – Carlisle entrou no seu escritório. Edward me virou e deu um beijo em meus lábios.

-Não se preocupe – Ele sussurou perto do meu ouvido.- Nós vamos proteger você.

Mas não era isso que me preocupava, a fonte da minha preocupação, era o fato do meu melhor amigo, e do meu companheiro travarem uma guerra. Ou seja haveria um perdedor, e eu não queria perder ninguém.

Mas não havia volta, eu também ia lutar, mas não por um dos lados, mas para restaurar a paz que foi quebrada.

Todos nós entramos. Jasper, Edward e Emmet foram conversar com Carlisle. Eu fui atrás de Alice, quando percebi, estávamos em um enorme closet abarrotado de roupas chiques e que eu nunca me imaginei usando.

-Agora Bella, é hora deu mudar seu visual. – Ela foi chegando mais perto, e a cada passo pra frente que ela dava, eu andava para trás. Até que bati as costas na parede.

-Alice, não acho que seja hora pra isso.

-Vou te ensinar uma coisa... É sempre hora pra moda. – E começou a me torturar(pois pra mim aquilo era uma sessão de tortura), me obrigando a vestir vestidos e mais vestidos. Até que ela se decicidiu por um vestido longo e azul, com saia rodada, poucos babados, porem belíssimos bordados na barra da saia e na manga comprida.

-Ficou perfeito!- Um sorriso de felicidade ficou estampado em seu rosto!

-Você esta linda.- Disse a voz, que nem se eu quisesse iria esquecer, e pode ter certeza, eu não queria esquecer.

Era Edward.

* * *

Oie gente! Dessa vez eu atualizei rápido...

Mas me veio uma fonte de inspiração e eu escrevi esse capitulo.

Obrigado a todos que estão lendo.

Alice Cullen, Anne Lima, Janine e Delly Black Fenix.

Agradeço por terem deixado reviews…

Te mais gente. Quando eu escrever eu posto.

Obrigada também ao Ryu Dragoni que me pos na lista de fovoritos....

Fiquei muito feliz...

Beijux ;*


End file.
